La La Lie
by WhenNothingGoesWrong
Summary: Draco/Hermione fan fic. When Hermione goes back to Hogwarts to teach Charms, she finds out she has a little sister. She has to take care of he little sister and Draco?


**A\N this is my first FanFic, so let me know what you think! :) P.s. this story is pre-war so nobody died yet.  
><strong>

Chapter 1

I woke up to an alarm. The loud sound echoing through my burning eardrums. I ran down and across the hall to see my lazy roommate with messy hair and half open eyes. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the hallway where all the Hogwarts students where pacing and running frantically.

"Merlin, Granger!" Draco nearly screamed in her ear over all the noise. "My arm!" She rolled her eyes and released his throbbing arm.

"Stay close then, Malfoy." She mumbled unsure if he heard her or not over the shrieks of all the other students in the building.

Seconds from the door, Hermione turned around to find the Malfoy nowhere in sight. She rolled her eyes, knowing this was a drill. She swiftly walked outside, rounded up the students assigned to her and took roll call and a head count. More than fifteen minutes later he appeared with no other than Blaise Zambini following him like a dog. She rolled her eyes. It felt like her eyes would dry out the more she did that. Draco had done so many stupid things lately it almost felt necessary.

"I'd ask where you've been but I honestly don't _want_ to know." Hermione said in disgust.

"Watch your tone with me, Granger." Malfoy stared at her with narrowed eyes. As almost on cue the bell rang signaling the end of the drill, students slowly dragged their feet as they made their way back to their dormitories.

"Straight to your dormitories! We _will_ start tomorrow as planned!" Hermione spoke loudly as chatter arose in the crowd. She felt like her professors when she was at Hogwarts.

"Sound just like Professor McGonagal, Mudblood." Malfoy added with a sneer.

Hermione tried to ignore the comment, but she couldn't help but feel hurt by it. He just wouldn't put that aside for the sake of their jobs.

"Back. To. Your. Dormitory." She said her narrowing as she walked back to the castle.

XXXXX

When she got to her room, Hermione couldn't sleep. She stayed up all night thinking about Malfoy. She shook the feeling, why on earth was she wasting her time thinking about _**him**_. The thought filled her with disgust. She relaxed a bit and tried to get some sleep.

Hermione sat up abruptly, drenched in sweat. 'Just a bad dream', she thought. 'Just a bad dream.' Her nightmares where filled with Malfoy tormenting her at Hogwarts nonstop. It brought back horrible memories as she reached to touch the scar._ Mudblood. _She shuddered at the nickname given to her by him. She clenched her blankets at she steadied her breathing, trying to clam herself. She failed. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Her years at Hogwarts she always went to Ginny in times like this just down the hall. In that same spot is now Malfoy. She lay down and stared at the celling, she might as well try to get some sleep, her first day of work was tomorrow.

XXXXX

She convinced herself it could have been first day jitters.

The first hour was a breeze, the first years where as nervous as she was. She thought that second hour would be the same, but she thought wrong.

It all started with the attendance, she got down to last names with a W. She spotted Wilkins, Hannah, she said the name aloud. When she got no reply she looked up as the class looked at each other.

In less than a second the double doors burst open. She wore medium green, zipper high-heel boots and dark skinny muggle jeans that where ripped. A dark green shirt loosely flowed behind her, and a gold feather necklace hung around her neck. Her light brown, wavy hair and dark robes flew behind her as quickly strode down the isle to sit in her sit lopsided in her seat, put her feet on top of her desk and say quietly , "present" with a small smirk on her face.

"Ms. Wilkins, if you will see me after class." She said almost laughing at her last name, reminded of her parents.

Hannah rolled her eyes, obviously a 'Goody Gryffindor' not like herself, a Slytherin. You could tell she was a true Slytherin by the green Hannah had with her green boots, shirt, and eyeshadow.

For the rest of class, Hermione kept an eye on Hannah. Could she honestly pay attention? It seemed like she was off in her own world the entire class. According to her grades, she had perfects in every class. But her grades did _not_ match her attitude. Hermione would look more into her files tonight.

The bell rang and the students gathered their things and left, most Slytherins gathered around Hannah, comparing schedules.

Hermione cleared her throat,"Ms. Wilkins?" The group huddled around her made a path straight to her desk.

"We do not tolerate tardiness in this class," Hermione said sternly, as Hannah rolled her eyes. "Neither will being rude to your teachers," she added.

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude." She said looking unsure her eyes darting all over the room. "I just don't think this talk is necessary." She was almost completely turned around when Hermione caught up with her and stood up.

" I will read over your files during fifth hour, I shall see you after sixth. In my office." And with that Hermione stood up and let her third hour students in class.

XXXXX

Wilkins, Hannah; third year; all perfects each year; a bit of an attitude problem-

'_NO_ that can't _possibly_ be right!' She thought to herself sarcastically.

-in some classes. Her parents are-

The double doors burst open again. Once again she made her entrance. Hermione rolled her eyes. AGAIN it seemed if she did that every time she entered her room she would go mad.

"Ms. Wilkins, good to see you, " Hermione said nodding to the girl.

"Professor Granger," Hannah replied twirling to sit a seat in front of her desk.

Hermione put Hannah's files facing her, and read them aloud.

"And your parents are...?" Hermione asked the mischievous little girl sitting in front of her.

"Wendell and Monica Wilkins, but they died in a car crash in Australia." Hermione gasped wide-eyed. She remembered when she wiped her parents memory to save them from the war almost three years ago. She sent them to Australia so no one would find them... It can't possibly be right. She didn't have any siblings.

"When did they die, Hannah?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"A little over three years ago why?" The Slytherin girl asked slowly and in a confused tone.

"You are dismissed to your dormitory, Ms. Wilkins," Hermione said making her way to the door.

"But Professor Granger... I don't understand." Hannah asked wanting answers from her Charms teacher.

"I will see you tomorrow morning, in my class." Hermione was in a hurry to see Minerva.

With that both girls left the charms classroom. Hermione headed toward McGonagal's office and Hannah toward the Slytherin common room.

Hannah was almost to the common room when she ran into the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Malfoy.

"Sorry, Professor," Hannah said begging to walk around him. With a smirk on her face, realizing all the rumors about him where true.

"Ms. Wilkins, can I speak to you in my classroom for a moment?" The blonde said in more of a statement then a question.

"Of course, Professor." The petite brunette agreed following her teacher down the hallway.

When Hermione got to Minerva's office she lightly tapped her knuckles on the door. The handle turned clockwise and opened just slightly, enough for Hermione to push it open. "Minerva, I have some... interesting news." Hermione exclaimed sitting in a chair in her office. "It's about Hannah Wilkins."

**A/N I know its a little short, but its only the first chapter and i'm writing the second one now. It should be posted in a week if not sooner. Please Review!**


End file.
